


Right Hook

by vassalady



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Do you know how to throw a punch, Private Rogers?”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Hook

“Do you know how to throw a punch, Private Rogers?”

Peggy smiled as Steve shifted his weight, looking distinctly uncomfortable. “I do my best, ma’am,” he said, “but I don’t think I’ve seen a right hook like yours before.”

“Do you want me to teach you?” 

Again, Steve shifted his weight, and he swallowed. There was something charming about him, something about the way he held himself and how he reacted to her. She hoped, privately, that he would be chosen for the program, even with its risks.

“Yes. Please. Ma’am.”

Peggy’s smile widened. 

She taught him how to brawl. It lacked finesse, but Peggy had always found it effective. Steve had a dogged persistence that she recognized. It would undoubtedly prove useful as it had for her. She taught him what she knew, and he persisted, even when he didn’t have the strength.

“That’s what’ll get you through, you know,” she said as he sat on the ground, breathing heavily. “Use anything at hand, and keep going. Never give up.”

Between heaving breaths, Steve replied, “Not going to, ma’am.”

Peggy held out her hand to help Steve up. “Good.”

Steve rested a moment longer, hands on his knees. Once he’d caught his breath, he asked, “Is that all, ma’am?”

“For now,” she said.

She watched him walk slowly back toward the barracks. The decision had finally come through: Steve Rogers would be the first subject.

Peggy knew pure determination well. Steve had as much in him as she did. It was one of the reasons he had caught her eye. Through the fight training, she had only taught him how to harness it in one manner. 

After the serum, should it succeed, she would have to see if her lessons had stuck. She hoped so. Peggy didn’t like wasting her time. But she felt that Steve would live up to her expectations, and she looked forward to seeing that.

The serum had to succeed. After all, Steve had a sloppy right hook, and she still needed to fix that.


End file.
